Imortal
by Juliana Trajano
Summary: E eu segurei sua mão por todos estes anos, mas você ainda tem tudo de mim.


**Naruto e Cia. não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.  
My Immortal pertence a Evanescence e autorizados, não a mim.  
Não lucro com essa fic, apenas me divirto.**

**...**

**Imortal  
**por Juliana Trajano

_**Estou tão cansada de estar aqui**_

Parada ali a garota estava, sem ninguém a sua volta. Ela estava vazia, ela se sentia vazia. Ela estava sozinha. Pior: ela se sentia sozinha. Ninguém tinha a avisado que teria parte de sua vida tirada assim tão bruscamente de si. Um dia eles estavam juntos, no dia seguinte tudo tinha desmoronado. Ninguém falou para ela que toda essa loucura ninja iria tirá-lo dela. Ela não queria que ele fosse embora, ela não queria ficar sem o garoto. Mas ele foi embora e agora, mesmo com todos a sua volta, ela se sentia só.

– Estou cansada de ficar aqui. – ela murmurou para uma garota de cabelos azulados ao seu lado.

– Então vamos embora. – a garota sussurrou. – Tenten-chan, ficar olhando para o túmulo de Neji nii-san só vai fazê-la se sentir mais triste.

– É minha única maneira de ficar com ele, Hinata. – Tenten disse, com as lágrimas chegando aos olhos.

– Não. – Hinata sorriu de leve. – Você está com ele em todos os momentos, dentro do seu coração.

_**E se você tiver que ir, eu desejo que vá logo  
Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui**_

Dessa vez chovia. Era engraçado como a natureza se empenhava para transformar toda a situação em um eterno clichê. Ela estava, dessa vez, literalmente sozinha. Só ela e o grande espaço do cemitério, cheio de túmulos, cheio de um tipo de vida totalmente irreal. Ela nunca foi adepta a artes em geral, mas ela consideraria um cemitério uma natureza morta, mesmo que natureza morta significasse algo como maçãs e pêssegos prontos para serem retratados. Ela achava aquele cemitério algo morto fisicamente e pronto para ser retratado. Era seu ponto de melancolia. Diferente de todas as outras vezes, agora ela estava sentada. Não se importava com o fato de que a chuva batendo na terra deixava toda a sua roupa molhada e suja. Na verdade, desde que ele se foi, ela se importava com quase nada.

– Eu te disse para não ir naquela missão. – Tenten disse baixo. – Eu realmente te disse, mas você não consegue negar nenhuma missão, não é? Você pelo menos deveria ter pedido reforços, mas você é orgulhoso demais para isso. Chega, Neji! Se você escolheu ir, se você escolheu morrer, então vá logo. Porque a parte mais difícil disso é que você me deixou fisicamente, mas continua vivo aqui em mim. Morra logo em todos os sentidos, porque eu não aguento mais.

_**Agora sou limitada pela vida que você deixou para trás  
Seu rosto assombra todos os meus sonhos que já foram agradáveis**_

Ela tinha abandonado a vida de visitas ao cemitério há dois meses. Dois meses se completaram desde que ela resolveu tentar continuar vivendo. Mas ela era fraca, fraca demais. Ela não conseguia mais treinar, porque treinar a lembrava de Neji. Ela não conseguia mais ir à floricultura, porque a lembrava das vezes que Neji a levava em casa e passavam pela porta. Ela não conseguia ir a festivais, porque se lembrava de quantos festivais ela e Neji foram juntos. Ela nem ao menos conseguia olhar para Lee, porque a lembrava da rivalidade saudável dos dois. Lee ficara chateado, mas entendeu quando ela disse que ela não podia mais estar com ele. E toda vez que ela fechava os olhos, vinham as lembranças dos dois juntos. O que era sonho agora tinha se tornado pesadelo.

– Dois meses. – ela ficou em pé ao lado do túmulo de Neji. – Dois meses que eu consegui ser forte, mas você me persegue a cada passo que eu dou. Quando eu viro uma rua, você está lá. Quando eu olho para trás, você está lá. Quando eu me deito, você está lá. Você vê como eu estou presa a você? Você vê que quando você morreu também me matou? Eu ainda não entendo porque você teve de ir.

_**Eu tentei tanto dizer a mim mesma que você se foi  
E embora você ainda esteja comigo  
Eu tenho estado sozinha por todo esse tempo**_

E mais uma vez, ela sentia ele ali do seu lado. Ela o sentia se sentando ao seu lado e isso não a acalmava. Na verdade, só a deixava mais insana. Era isso que estava acontecendo com ela: ela estava ficando insana. Não tinha mais amigos, todos a lembravam Neji e ela cortou relações com todos. Ela não saia mais de casa. Agora dormia em um canto no chão da sala. Era o único lugar onde ela não sentia Neji, pois o mesmo habitava todo o resto da casa: a cozinha, a sala, o banheiro... seu quarto. Ela sentia o cheiro de Neji e isso só a fazia chorar até dormir. Sozinha, ela sempre estava sozinha. Dessa vez, no cemitério, ela estava sentada, com joelhos flexionados e os braços ao redor deles; a cabeça estava no vão que os braços criavam. Ela estava ali chorando, mais uma vez, sozinha.

– Não adianta eu repetir para mim mesma mais de um milhão de vezes que você se foi. – Tenten disse muito mais baixo que das últimas vezes. – Não adianta eu tentar me convencer que tudo desmoronou, meu cérebro está ciente disso, mas meu coração não aceita. Você me deixou aqui sozinha, você sugou toda minha vida para você. Não importa o quanto eu te sinta comigo, – ela soluçou chorando – você não está aqui. Você não está aqui! Você morreu e me levou junto, só esqueceram de me enterrar. Está satisfeito? Eu estou morta! Não importa que eu ainda tenha capacidade de me locomover, respirar e pensar, eu estou morta.

_**Essas feridas parecem não cicatrizar  
Essa dor é tão real**_

Então ela chegou ao ápice. Ela já não aguentava mais. Seu coração estava cortado desde que ele morreu, o que agora fazia mais de um ano, e nunca mais cicatrizou. Mesmo com tanto tempo de dor, ela não tinha aprendido a suportar. Cada dia doía mais, cada vez machucava mais. A dor era o preço que ela pagava por estar sem ele. Sabe quando alguém te diz para fazer outra parte do corpo doer quando uma está doendo? Algo como uma dor alivia a outra? Ela tentou isso. Ela tentou fazer com que outras partes de si doessem para ela esquecer na dor do coração. Isso explicava os cortes no pulso que agora ela tinha. Cortes em linhas horizontais, pois não visava a morte¹. Era sádico, ela estava ciente. Era sádico ela se ferir fisicamente para esquecer a dor emocional.

– Estou doente, Neji. – Tente, agora em pé, olhava para o túmulo. – Sakura disse que é algo chamado Síndrome de Borderline². Quando você me deixou foi tão difícil de superar... na verdade, é algo difícil de superar porque até hoje eu não consegui... que eu procuro sentir a dor física para esquecer da dor do meu coração. Meu pulso está cheio de marcas. O cheiro de sangue é bom. Me lembra você e me acalma de uma maneira incrível. Mas aí o sangue para de correr e a ferida começa a cicatrizar e toda a dor volta. Sakura quer me tratar, mas eu não quero. Eu gosto da dor.

_**E eu segurei sua mão por todos estes anos  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim**_

Dois anos. Dois anos que Neji havia ido embora. Dois anos que a dor não havia deixado Tenten. Ali estava ela mais uma vez, agora deitada sobre o túmulo, com os olhos fechados. As lembranças de toda uma vida ao lado dele passavam rapidamente pela sua cabeça. Todas elas doíam no seu coração. O único modo de acabar com a dor é acabando consigo mesma. Era uma decisão muito séria, mas era a melhor que ela podia tomar. E como um consolo para si, ela pensava que iria vê-lo novamente depois de dois anos. Dois incontáveis anos.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda deitada e tirou uma kunai de sua bolsa lateral. E nos seus pulsos fez dois cortes verticais, atingindo a veia. Morte certeira, relativamente lenta e dolorida. Ela sentia o sangue indo embora do seu corpo e molhando toda a lápide.

– Vamos ficar juntos novamente. – Ela sussurrou.

Então fechou os olhos, para sempre.

**...**

_¹ Cortes na horizontal só fazem a pessoa sangrar. Cortes horizontais no pulso nunca chegaram a matar ninguém (eu acho). O que mata são os cortes verticais._

_² Síndrome de Borderline, pelo que eu pesquisei, é um distúrbio mental e uma das coisas que as pessoas que possuem isso fazem é procurar a dor física para esquecer a dor emocional_

**...**

_NÃO ME MATEM! Eu estou com uma onda de My Immortal na minha cabeça e o único jeito de eu conseguir parar de ouvir essa música era com uma fic. E não dá para fazer uma fic super alegre com My Immortal. Não queria matar ninguém na fic, mas era inevitável._

_Estou voltando a escrever e já tenho alguns projetos de long fics, mas infelizmente elas não são NejiTen. Espero voltar a postar regularmente como eu fazia antes, mesmo que sejam só Ones. Sinto falta de estar aqui com vocês s2_

_Mereço reviews? *-*_


End file.
